


Oh, My God!: Artwork (cover)

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for my story "Oh, My God!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My God!: Artwork (cover)

This is my cover for **"Oh, My God!":**

[](http://s48.photobucket.com/user/1939dorothy/media/2ec2de84-868b-4176-be37-c08bac925adc_zps8c2fb169.gif.html)


End file.
